


True Nature

by bkwrm523



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Eobard and the reader have an argument.  Eobard feels the need to thank the reader.  Sex ensues.





	True Nature

“Do you have to keep wearing that face?”  You called after your boyfriend. He was currently walking around the apartment (he insisted it was a lair, but you ignored him.  It was an apartment) wearing his old Harrison Wells face. Why? You weren’t sure. It wasn’t your favorite face on him, and the whole thing was making you cranky.

 

“What’s wrong with this face?”  Eobard demanded. “He was very good looking.”  He walked around the corner and came into sight with you, looking curious.

 

“Meh.”  You replied simply, refusing to look up at him.

 

“What do you mean, meh?!”

 

“I thought I was very clear.”

 

“How can you not love this face?  Come to think of it, I could use this box to put on any face you wanted.”  Eobard smirked suggestively at you.

 

“Knock it off, Eo.”  You replied, rolling your eyes.

 

“I’m serious!  What was the name of that actor you like?”  He kept pushing, and finally you snapped.

 

“God damnit, Eobard, I didn’t fall in love with Harrison Wells, I fell in love with  _ you _ !”  You finally blurted out.  There was a long moment of silence in the room after you spoke, and you couldn’t quite read the changing expressions on his face.

 

“Just forget it.”  You sighed, throwing the towel in your hands down onto the counter, and you started to leave the room.

 

“Hoooold on.”  Eobard said finally, speeding in front of you.  “You don’t get to just walk away after saying something like that.”  He had a soft smile on his face, and you felt your cheeks starting to flush.  “Wanna run that by me again?” He vibrated his whole body, until Harrison’s face disappeared, leaving only his familiar original face.

 

“No.”  You said flatly.  “You heard me.” You tried to walk around him, but he caught your arm and pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around your back and trapping you in his embrace.  Your arms were pinned against his chest, and your breath caught as he gazed at you with sweet, loving eyes.

 

“ _ That’s _ why you don’t like me wearing Harrison’s face?”  Eobard asked you, the smile stuck on his face and his voice soft and vulnerable.

 

“Yeah.”  Your cheeks were warm in a furious blush now, and you glanced down at his shoulder, unable to hold his gaze.  Eobard detached one arm from around you to lift your chin, forcing you to look at him. You momentarily forgot how to breathe, and you felt like an animal caught in the jaws of a predator.

 

Eobard leaned forward and kissed you softly on the lips, and you couldn’t help but melt into him.  You moaned softly, and his arms tightened almost imperceptibly around you. His tongue pushed into your mouth, and you slid your arms up around his neck, clinging to him as he methodically stole your breath.

 

He broke from your lips too soon, and you tried to follow his lips a little.  He smiled at you, looking at you for a moment like you were an adorable kitten.  Then he moved to your neck, making you gasp softly.

 

“Eobard,” you breathed, trying (and failing) to squirm away from him.  He growled into your neck, sinking his teeth into you and making you gasp.  You grinned, loving the handle you still had on him. 

 

“Eobard,  _ please _ !”  You moaned, making your voice sultry.  He growled again, his hips giving an involuntary little thrust into you.

 

“Don’t make me gag you,” his voice was low and rough, muffled by your neck.  He found a sensitive spot then, making you give a sudden gasp. You dropped your head to the side, instinctively exposing your neck to him, and your eyes slid half shut.  He gave another little growl and attacked the spot viciously. Your hips rocked into his, and your arms tightened around him. 

 

“Thought so,” he said smugly.

 

You wanted to admonish him about leaving hickeys again, but the words wouldn’t quite leave your lips.  He slid one of his hands down to your ass, cupping it and pulling your hips into him. You lifted one leg, wrapping it loosely around his.  The hand on your ass slid down to above your knee, and he held your leg up as he ground his pelvis into you. You buried one hand in his hair, only able to cling to him and gasp as he wrecked your ability to think straight.

 

He dropped his hands to your legs, just as he reached a familiar sensitive spot on your neck and bit viciously.  He tightened his grip on you and hoisted you in the air, drawing a strangled squeak from you. You clung to him with arms and legs, dropping your head to his shoulder and momentarily surrendering to the feelings coursing through your veins.  You could feel him moving through the rooms, but you could hardly pay any attention. He paused for a moment, and for a second you felt his warmth, the press of his body against yours totally leave you. You had time for a single strangled squawk, before he was back, holding you before you could fall.

 

Except now you were both totally naked.

 

“Show off.”  You muttered.  He laughed quietly, then sunk his teeth back into your neck, making you yelp.  He kept walking, but all you could focus on were his teeth in your neck, and the feel of his hard cock sliding against your wet folds.  Your hips gave a little thrust into him, unable to get enough of the feeling.

 

“Patience, kitten.”  Eobard replied, his voice a little strained and admonishing.  You whined wordlessly, already driven beyond patience.

 

He stopped moving then, bent over until your back hit something soft, and released you.  You let go your grip of him, finding yourself sprawling near the edge of your bed. You scooted backwards, moving yourself to the middle of the bed and resting your head on the pillows.  You kept your eyes on him, propped up on your elbows and wanting to watch him crawl up to you, but you never got a chance. Eobard sped over to you, making you jump. You barely had time to react before his lips were on yours again.  Your eyes slid shut and you gave a sensuous moan. He planted his arms on either side of you, pressing you down onto the bed. His tongue pushed into your mouth and he growled. You dropped down onto the bed, and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, giving a soft, happy sigh as he kissed you.

 

He released your lips, long before you were ready for the kiss to end.  There was a blur yellow/orange lightning, and he was suddenly between your legs.  You propped yourself up a little to look down at him, just in time to see him dive for your pussy.  You felt his tongue against your pussy lips, groaned, and dropped back down to the bed. His mouth started vibrating against you, and you tangled your hands in the sheets, clenching tightly.  You got a glimpse of his bare ass thrusting into the sheets as he made hungry licking noises, moving both hands up to hold your hips steady as he devoured you.

 

His tongue found your g-spot and you cried his name.  There was a faint growl, and he viciously attacked the area.  Your eyes rolled back in your head, and your breath came in shallow pants.  You thrashed on the bed, but Eobard’s hands on your hips wouldn’t let you move far from that mouth.  You tried to catch your breath, tried to plea with him, but breath and words simply wouldn’t come.

 

You screamed his name this time when you came, trembling all over as your muscles tensed, and your back arched.  He was relentless, and you quickly lost the ability to concentrate on anything as he stimulated you through your orgasm.

 

One orgasm led directly to another, and Eobard never let up.  You squirted, and quickly lost track of the number of orgasms.  You were breathless and pleading, promising anything if he’d just  _ let you down! _

 

When he finally let you down, you collapsed down to the bed.  You were panting hard, and couldn’t bring yourself to move a muscle.  You heard him superspeed again, and it was only a moment before his face appeared above yours.  His face was miraculously clean, but you were too tired to process the information. He rested his arms on either side of your shoulders again, pressing his body against yours and dropping light kisses onto your lips.  You felt his hard cock nudging your folds, and gave a low, soft whine.

 

“Eobard,” you moaned.  “ _ Please _ .”

 

“One more time, kitten?”  Eobard asked. His voice was so soft and gentle.  He had to be desperately hard and needy by now, but there was no trace of it in his voice.  You let out another soft whine, considering a moment before nodding wordlessly. He kissed you again, soft and gentle and deep, holding you as he slowly and carefully pushed his cock into you.

 

The kiss ended, and he buried his face in the crook of your neck as he slowly bottomed out in you.  You felt his breath on the parts of your neck still sensitive from his earlier attention as he lay perfectly still, waiting for you to adjust.

 

“Eo,” you whined, biting your bottom lip and trying to figure out how to signal to him that you were ready.  You were still too worn out to move. He growled, muffled by your neck, and his hips moved. Evidently, that was signal enough.

 

You wanted to cling to him, to wrap your arms and legs around Eobard and dig your heels into his ass to urge him on.  But your exhausted muscles simply wouldn’t do anything, and all you could do was lie there. You whined and cried and moaned instead, nuzzling at his head still buried in your neck.  His cock brushed your gspot, making you see stars and your back arch a little. His thrusts grew erratic, and he bit your neck again.

 

You came first, oversensitive from all of his attention earlier.  Your pussy clenched hard around his cock, quickly drawing him over the edge with you.

 

You actually passed out this time.  When you woke up, you were lying in the same bed, still naked only now, you were cleaned up.  You were half lying on Eobard’s naked chest. One of his arms was around you, and the other was gently stroking your hair.  You cracked your eyes half open and purred softly, ready to fall right back asleep.

 

“Back with me, kitten?”  Eobard asked, soft and amused.

 

“No.”  You replied.  He laughed, making his chest move.  “I can’t feel my legs, you asshole.”

 

“I’m not sorry.”


End file.
